


Finding home

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor cost Hank his job. He wants to make up for it, but there is nothing he can do.





	Finding home

It's been a couple weeks since the end of the revolution.   
Connor was inside Hank’s house, because he couldn't believe what he had heard. He was also a little worried.

“You lost your badge?”,   
he said instead of greeting. Hank looked up at him, looking a little lost.

Connor had only found out, because he walked into the police station, looking for Hank. Which, in retrospect wasn't exactly the best idea, but whatever. Shooting androids on sight was at least considered a crime now. One of the very few rights they had gotten so far. Still, probably wasn’t the best idea. Neither was coming here, probably.   
Hank still smelled like alcohol, although way less than usual. Connor found it calming to know he was finally cutting back on the alcohol a bit. 

“What's it to you?”  
“I'm just worried about you, Lieutenant”, Connor answered earnestly and sat down on the couch next to him.   
Hank grumbled.  
“Fine. Lost it a couple weeks ago, for beating up Perkins.”  
Connor looked at him puzzled.   
“But you only beat him up because of me. You lost your job because of me?”,   
he asked, thinking back to Hank’s less than well thought out distraction maneuver. Hank shrugged his shoulders.   
“Is what it is. Not your fault.”  
“Thank you”, Connor said, although he isn't sure if just saying it, is enough.  
If it weren't for Hank helping him then, who knows what would have happened.   
They sat in silence for a couple minutes, while Connor tried to arrange his thoughts. There had to be something he could do.

Hank looked at him. “So, how's been life now that you're somewhat free?”   
Connor isn't sure. It's different, sure. But there are many aspects he misses about his old life. His work. Hank. “It's been alright. I miss being your partner though”, he sayed.  
“Whatever”, Hank murmured and turned on the TV, to watch a movie. Which was interesting, because Connor never had actively watched one before. He felt the overwhelming need to move closer to Hank, but tried his best to suppress it. He wasn't sure what he would think about it. He wasn't even sure what it meant himself. But he wanted to hold him. Make feel him good, happy. Make him laugh, get him his job back. So many new emotions every day and they were all so overwhelming. 

Connor tried to keep looking at the movie screen, meanwhile playing with the coin in his hand. He knew, his partner found the habit annoying, but somehow it helped keep him calm. It was like one thing he could control, in in a world that was now overwhelming him with decisions and options. He kind of excepted Hank to voice his annoyance about Connors incapacity to sit still, but the other man stayed quiet. Connor didn't understand why.  
Connor tried to think of ways to make up for causing Hank to lose his job, but came up blank. He had absolutely nothing to offer. 

He only looked up from the screen as Hank got up to make himself something to eat. He wasn't sure if he even actively saw half of the movie. He watched Hank throw some meal into the microwave and frowned. The way this man ate couldn't be healthy. He also doubted it tasted good, although he didn't have any idea what eating was like, so it was hard to say.

Hank sat down next to him and ate his meal in silence. Connor sighed.  
“I don't know what i can do to make up for all of this.”   
Hank grunted.   
“Nothing.”   
Connor looked lost. He didn't know what do with this answer. A few minutes passed before he heard hank speak again.   
“You can stay, that's what you can do.”   
Connor isn't entirely sure if that's what Hank meant, but he stayed, in his house, every night.

He stayed, through Hank finally getting sober, he stayed, through androids getting equal rights, he stayed through Hank getting a new job, he stayed through everything. And as Hank kissed him and held him in his arms one night, he stayed at a house that had never felt more like home.


End file.
